


Headlines

by Bronya



Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronya/pseuds/Bronya





	Headlines

The Daily Prophet headlines make everybody so surprise.

"Harry Potter married with Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy"

"Harry, you better explain yourself!" When Ron know it, he came to Malfoy Manor with Hermione as fast as they could, but Malfoy closed door setrnly. And use Puierus and Quietus to make sure Harry cannot hear them.

"What's wrong with you!" Ron yelled until Malfoy came out again.

"He is sleeping now. Wait for me at St. Mungo's Hospital tomorrow at 5:00 pm." and close the door with ridicule on his face.

"Who are they?" Harry wait Draco came back and ask. Draco smile, "They used to be your best friends." Harry nodded,"Why they don't come in?"

"You need rest."

Harry nodded again, and drink potion that Draco made for him to soothe, lying in bed,"Will you stay here?"

"Yes." Malfoy kissed his face,"I always here."

Harry fell asleep with affirmative answer.

"Malfoy." Hermione came to his office on time,"What's wrong with Harry? Is that about the injured he got few weeks ago?"

Draco nodded. "Seem like you still have your reason, let's talk. The day I feel he is not normal is the first day he woke up. He called my name, and ask where were he. Do you remember the boy always with his camera, his brother came that day. Harry has met him before, but it seems like he don't remember at all. Then he asked what's his name. Then I find out he don't remember anything except my name is Draco Malfoy and he like me."

"What? So he don't remember us at all?" 

"Yes. And after he said he like me, he seemed not good. And I used Prior Incantato to the one who give him this injured, he used Obliviate to Harry. But he didn't forgot what is most important for him. That's why he remember me. Why i don't want you guys to visit he is because one time remembered thing too much will make he die."

"So you married with him?"

"He want to married with me. And I'm worried about if I don't do it he will feel disturbed. And don't worried, I found the cure. He will be alright in a mouth."

"But Draco, what's your plan after he remember everything?"

"Don't call me Draco."

"I know you like him. That's why when Harry don't has wand so you given him yours; and you asked your friends don't kill him; in your manor you knew that's Har....."

"I don't have a plan about divorce." Draco sighed. "I love him, that's the truth. But nobody will trust it except you I believe."

"Oh, they will." Hermione give him a smile. "If The Daily Prophet say anything, I will make them shut up. And I will talk to Ron when I get home. Don't worry."

Draco said nothing.

"You saved Harry, you saved all of us." Hermione stand up, "I need to go now. Bye."

"Thank you." Draco said it lightly.

After three mouth

"Draco, I'm planning wedding again, call all of use friend come."

"Sure. What kind of...... Wait, you remembered?"

"Yes. So when we will do it, my love?"


End file.
